1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to laundry equipment, specifically to a clothesline device for camper vehicles.
2. Prior Art
On extended camping trips of more than a few days, people often find it necessary to launder their clothes. However, many recreational vehicles, or campers, are not provided with any means for laundering or drying clothes. Although the clothes can be washed in the sink or a small plastic basin, drying them is still a problem.
Various proposed clothesline devices are potentially adaptable for use in camper vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,426 to Gauthier (1980) shows a rod compressed between opposite walls of a shower stall. Clotheslines are stretched between brackets at opposite ends of the rod. If this device is sized for use in the very small shower in a camper vehicle, it will be so short that it can hang just a few small items of clothing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,472 to Carnera (1986) shows a chain hung between two mounting strips attached on opposite walls. Although it can be adapted for mounting in a camper, such as in the shower, the chain will have to be so short that it will be of little practical use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,578 to Arnold (1992) shows a portable clothesline device with a pair of clamps for clamping onto a window sill. It includes a complicated mechanism for deploying and retracting clotheslines between a pair of arms. If it is sized for mounting on the narrow windows of a camper, the arms will be very close together, so that the clotheslines will be too short to be of much use.